enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystic Forest Fighters - Land of One
is a 3D platforming video game developed by Sunside and Mystic Forest Productions based on the hit television show Mystic Forest Fighters. In the game, the player takes control of a few Mystic Forest Fighters characters as they take on a case located on a mysterious island that magically appeared out of nowhere. They are quick to discover that the island is not deserted, and they must fight for their lives to make it back to Enchino alive, and with some information on exactly what the island is. Synopsis An adventurer by the name of Vance travels to Enchino and walks alongside the ocean, spotting an island in the distance. He states that this is the "Land of One" he's been waiting for, before heading into the village. The next day, Greg shows off a wristwatch to Luke and Lucille that allows them to communicate with him from far away. When Vance arrives in Enchino, he asks to speak with the leader of the Mystic Forest Fighters, prompting Saad to show himself to the man. Vance points out the island and explains that it houses a being known as One, that must be summoned by using six magical gemstones. He will grant any one wish to whoever can summon him, and Vance is more than determined to do so, but he feels he will require the help of the Mystic Forest Fighters to back him up. The island only appears every decade in a random location. With that, Saad requests that Luke and Lucille join Vance along with Anastasia, Noah, Purry and Joey. However, none of them are present. Luke goes off to find them, finding Anastasia and Joey quickly. Meanwhile, Noah and Purry are practicing in the forest, when they stumble upon three adventurers named Al, Ed and Jo. The three boast about how they're the best adventurers in the land and they will investigate the Land of One before the Mystic Forest Fighters. It is then that Luke arrives to tell Noah and Purry about the mission, before they return to the guild. Saad sends his guild members off, instructing them to find out all they can about the island. Vance leads them to a boat and sails to the island, where he goes on ahead and leaves the others to try and follow him. Throughout the journey, the heroes are antagonized by Al, Ed and Jo, who are always one step ahead of them. Searching around, they meet Zip-Zap, a fellow adventurer who seems to be lost. As they progress further into the island, they split up and uncover two gemstones. They reunite with Vance in front of Tiger's Eye Cave, a very dangerous place. Inside, they see the dead bodies of Al, Ed and Jo, who weren't strong enough to take on the terrors inside. Pushing on, they manage to find two more gemstones before reaching the kingdom that Vance claims contains One. Fighting through the kingdom, the last two gemstones are found. Entering, the team heads into the depths far beneath the island where Vance brings the gemstones together to summon the massive demon One. Vance shows his true colors as he demands that One give him the wish, of which One orders him to give a sacrifice. Vance reveals to the Mystic Forest Fighters that this is the true reason he wanted them to come with, as he attempts to kill them. However, Luke kills Vance instead. One takes the body of Vance as a sacrifice as his power grows strong. He claims that the wish granting was a ruse and he was really feeding off of greedy travelers that give him power from the gemstones and a sacrifice to allow him to break free from the cursed island and wreak havoc on the world. However, the Mystic Forest Fighters smash the gemstones and kill him. Once One is dead, the island begins falling. Making a quick escape through a shortcut back to the boat, the team manages to escape the island and return to Enchino. Saad is ashamed that the island proved useless, but fortunately the Mystic Forest Fighters collected many souvenirs from the island, which are worth a fortune. The six heroes strike a pose as the game ends. Characters Central Characters Luke the Werewolf - Luke is one of two central playable characters in the game. He can transform in and out of his wolf form during gameplay and deal decent amounts of damage to enemies. After collecting enough mana, Luke can cast spells that grow stronger as he levels up. He is voiced by Luke P. Noah the Chameleon - Noah is one of two central characters in the game. He can use his tongue to swing across gaps and fight enemies. He can also use his tail to attack, and will grow faster and stronger as he levels up. He is voiced by Noah Mason. Buddy Characters Lucille the Werewolf - Lucille is one of Luke's Buddy Characters. When a Lucille icon is activated, the player may switch to her in the middle of a stage. She's strong in battle and can be used to cross gaps too large for Luke. Like Luke, she can also transform into a wolf during a level. She is voiced by Sarah Johanna. Anastasia the Werefox - Anastasia is one of Luke's Buddy Characters. When an Anastasia icon is activated, the player may switch to her in the middle of a stage. She is very elusive and can transform into a fox to slip into tight places and sneak past enemies that are too strong. She is voiced by Ana Scarr. Joey the Kangaroo - Joey is one of Noah's Buddy Characters. When a Joey icon is activated, the player may switch to him in the middle of a stage. Joey can take on enemies too strong for Noah with his martial arts skills, as well as meditate on Magic Mats to clear obstacles. He is voiced by Oliver Williams. Purry the Cat - Purry is one of Noah's Buddy Characters. When a Purry icon is activated, the player may switch to her in the middle of a stage. Purry can both climb and jump remarkably high, allowing her access to places normally inaccessible. She attacks using her claws. She is voiced by Purry Sunray. Non-Playable Characters Greg the Gecko - Greg serves as an instructor throughout the game, communicating with Luke and Noah via wristwatches. He guides the player through the tutorial and the game, often commenting on interesting places and possible solutions to problems. He is voiced by Luke P. Vance - Vance is the main antagonist of the game, with the story starting once he arrives in Enchino with news of the Land of One. He is very knowledgeable on the island and all it contains, but his intentions are to find the six gemstones to uncover the secrets of the island. He leads the player to the island and helps them out on occasion, before untimely betraying them. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. Zip-Zap - Zip-Zap is an adventurous frog that is met on the Land of One. He is often seen traveling along in stages, and talking to him will save the game. He is voiced by Phil Dandy. Saad - Saad is the guildmaster of the Mystic Forest Fighters and the one who assigns the player the mission. He will give Luke training in magic if he is spoken to in Enchino. He is voiced by Prince Hamilton. Al, Ed and Jo - Al, Ed and Jo are adventurers that try to compete with the Mystic Forest Fighters in investigating the Land of One first. Al and Ed are voiced by Phil Dandy, while Jo is voiced by Ana Scarr. One - One is a massive demonic foe that lurks within the depths of the Land of One, who can only be summoned with the six gemstones found on the island. He is pure evil, but sworn to grant one wish to anyone who can summon him and provide a sacrifice. He is voiced by Bill Swanson. Stages Reception The game received generally positive reviews from critics, with writers of Enchino even claiming it can be considered canon. The characters and antics featured in the game received praise, with IGN claiming it captured the charm of the show. The game was well-received by fans of the show, claiming it to be the best game yet. The most negative review came from Metacritic, with a score of 65/100. They claimed the game to be "generic" and that "not too much that hasn't been done before was brought to the table." Despite this, the game had a great following, even being featured on the front cover of Game Informer. Trivia *''Land of One'' is the first video game officially licensed by Mystic Forest Productions and their first game not to be developed by Sega. *The events of the game are meant to take place in between Case Closed and season two of the show. *The game started development at around the same time as Case Closed started filming. The first preview for the game was leaked at an E3 event, but only revealed Luke and Noah as characters. Category:Games